Cannibal
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Jam istirahat siang bukan waktu yang santai bagi seorang Armin Arlert, terutama ketika dihadapkan pada rasa lapar Sasha Braus. "Sepertinya aku memang kanibal karena aku… b-begitu ingin memakanmu!" -AruSha- /SU/


An **Attack on Titan** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Pairing :** Armin X Sasha  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia sadayana  
**Disclaimer :** Isayama hajime

**Warning**: AU. OOC. Setreit. ((Masuk warning karena kami jarang bikin pair setreit, takut pada jantungan.. 8V #penting))

**Summary:** Jam istirahat siang bukan waktu yang santai bagi seorang Armin Arlert, terutama ketika dihadapkan pada rasa lapar Sasha Braus.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Cannibal  
**—_is a person who walks into a restaurant and orders a waiter._—

.**  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

.

.

.

Kalau di dunia ini ada dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, itu pasti Sasha dan makanan.

Sasha. Dan. Makanan.

Maka sekali lagi Armin harus mengangguk maklum saat gadis dengan kucir kuda itu bertanya sambil mencomot salah satu lauk pada bekalnya di jam makan siang.

Bukannya Armin pelit atau apa, tapi lihatlah isi kotak bekal Sasha sekarang, sudah penuh bertumpuk makanan yang dia minta dari teman sekelas serta makanannya sendiri. Bukankah lebih sopan kalau seorang gadis menghabiskan jatahnya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian meminta tambah?

"Mikasa aku minta pudingmu, ya!"

Nah, dia mulai lagi.

"Jean, kau tidak makan telurnya? Kuambil ya!"

Ya ampun.

"Armin, kau sudah selesai dengan mie-mu? Boleh kuhabiskan?"

Mencoba menutupi rasa risih, Armin akhirnya tertawa garing sambil mendorong tempat bekal dan segenap sisa makanannya, "Habiskan saja semua."

Seperti yang sudah diduga, gadis itu langsung sumringah. Isi kotak bekal Armin ludes dalam hitungan menit, bersamaan dengan seluruh muatan di tempat bekal milik Sasha sendiri. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berkedip cepat, horror sekaligus takjub. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama dia menjadi saksi keganasan cacing perut Sasha Braus.

"Apa kau selalu makan sebanyak ini?" Armin bertanya spontan sesaat setelah sendok sasha terbujur kaku di dalam kotak bekal yang sudah kosong. Beristirahat dari aktivitas pemiliknya.

"Iya dong!" jawab Sasha dengan wajah berseri, "Makan banyak kan penting buat asupan nutrisi tubuh kita!"

Ah—alibi, Armin membatin.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta makananku dan teman-teman kalau begitu…? Err, aku tidak bermaksud terdengar pelit tapi bukannya lebih baik kau membawa bekal lebih?"

"Hmmm…" Sasha memandang Armin penuh arti, "Takutnya tasku tidak cukup."

_Mehhh_—Alibi lagi.

"—lagian tiap hari bekalmu enak semua. Jadi aku senang!" tambah gadis itu dengan polosnya. Untuk lain kali, Armin bertekad untuk membawa bekal batu dan rumput saja sekalian supaya Sasha tidak mengganggu isi kotak bekalnya lagi hingga hari kelulusan tiba.

"Isi bekalku biasa saja, tidak semewah anak-anak lain." Armin memandang sekeliling mejanya yang bangkunya sekarang sudah kosong. Entah ke mana Mikasa, Eren, dan teman-temannya saat Armin meladeni monster di perut Sasha, "Karena tadi pagi telat bangun, aku hanya sempat merebus mie instan."

"Tapi Mie itu enak. Menggiurkan seperti rambutmu!"

"Ha?"

"Iya, aku menyukai rambutmu, Armin. Warna kuningnya cantik persis seperti mie instan yang kumakan tadi!"

"—HA?" sekali lagi Armin membeo.

_**KRIIIING.**_

"Yaaah, udah bel nih. Aku balik ke bangku dulu, deh! Makasih makanannya!"

Ya.

Untung saja bel tanda istirahat usai sudah dibunyikan, kalau tidak mungkin sepasang bibir Armin akan terbuka terus sepanjang sisa waktu istirahat.

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

Keesokan harinya tidak menjadi benar-benar baru untuk Armin.

Terutama ketika gadis dengan isi perut yang dicurigai sebagai portal _black hole_ portabel itu lagi-lagi mencomot santapannya. Kali ini langsung dengan tangan karena Armin membawa bakpao beraneka rasa.

Dan betapa beruntungnya Sasha saat mencaplok bakpao berisi daging babi merah kesukaan Armin. Cowo berwajah manis itu langsung manyun seketika mengetahui rasa favoritnya hilang tanpa sisa.

Selain dari usus yang ujungnya masih dipertanyakan, mungkin indera penciuman Sasha memang harus diwaspadai. Sepertinya gadis itu selalu menebak dengan tepat bagian terenak dari makanan teman-temannya yang pemiliknya sendiri kadang tidak sadar.

"Ah, Armin! Bakpao ini enak sekali! Enak! Enak! Enakkk!"

"Iya. Iya. Iya."

Jawab Armin tidak bersemangat sambil mengunyah bakpao berisi kacang merah di tangannya. Pemuda itu berusaha mengalihkan rasa _gedeg_-nya dengan membaca buku cetak fisika, mencoba tenggelam dalam rumus serta hitungan kompleks di dalamnya. Lagipula kelasnya bakal menghadapi ulangan wajib mingguan setelah istirahat, jadi tidak ada salahnya Armin mengulang materi yang sudah diajarkan barang sebentar.

Baru beberapa kali membolak-balik isi halaman, tiba-tiba Armin merasakan telunjuk Sasha menempel di pipi kanannya. Jelas saja Armin langsung mundur karena kaget. Hampir saja sang juara kelas jatuh dari kursi karena tubuhnya refleks terpelanting ke belakang.

Sementara gadis yang isengnya tampak kumat itu malah berbinar-binar merasakan sensasi di ujung jarinya.

"A-apa-apaan sih, Sasha?!" Armin jadi sedikit membentak. Napasnya masih tidak karuan karena ulah usil omnivora di hadapannya.

"Pipimu kenyal dan halus sekali. Seperti bakpao, hihihi…"

Armin memutar bola matanya jengkel. Haruskah gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu menyamakan dirinya terus dengan setiap jenis pangan yang ada dalam bekalnya?

Atau sebenarnya Sasha hanya mencoba mencari topik bicara, Armin tidak tahu. Juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu.

Terlebih dia **tidak mau tahu**.

"Kau kenapa mendadak diam, Armin? Lagi sakit ya? Mau kuhabiskan sisa bakpaonya?"

_Sesukamulah._

"Iya, boleh." Armin menjawab pendek sebelum kembali konsentrasi pada angka-angka rumit. Sekali lagi jari Sasha menyentuh cepat pipi Armin, membuat pemuda yang terkenal lembut dan sabar itu ingin melempar seluruh isi tasnya ke arah depan.

Tapi yang dilihatnya, Sasha sekarang sedang mengulurkan potongan bakpao ke hadapan Armin.

Bakpao dengan isi kesukaannya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan bakpao lain asal kau menghabiskan ini. Kalau makanmu cuma sedikit, kau bisa benar-benar sakit."

Entah sudah berapa kali Armin dikejutkan dengan kelakuan Sasha tepat sebelum detik-detik istirahat siang berakhir.

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

"Kali ini apa?" Armin berpangku tangan sambil menyuap seiris perdu tropika dari tempat bekalnya. Mencoba toleran saat Sasha lagi-lagi menjarah hampir sepertiga isi bekalnya.

"Lehermu seperti singkong!"

Setelah warna kulitnya dibilang mirip bengkoang dalam tumpukan rujak, bulu matanya mirip irisan rumput laut, telinganya mirip udang kupas, Armin pasrah saat Sasha terus menerus mengidentikkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan makanan yang tersaji di dalam bekalnya. Entah itu kebetulan atau memang sengaja disambung-sambungkan, tapi konsep Sasha mengenai makanan dan beberapa bagian tubuh Armin sering tepat mengenai sasaran.

Tidak ada yang menyangkal juga saat Sasha menyebut hidung Armin seperti jambu merah pada saat si pirang itu terkena flu.

Yang sialnya Armin _memang_ membawa bekal jambu merah pada saat itu.

"Lama-lama kau akan menyebut 'adikku' seperti pisang, wortel, timun, paria, atau bahkan lebih buruk—kacang panjang."

"Hah? Kau punya adik?"

Armin menepuk dahinya frustasi. Bukan tipenya sekali kalau pemuda berwajah manis itu melontarkan _joke_ kotor saking kesalnya. Sepertinya kembali ke rencana awal; membawa batu dan rumput memang sudah menjadi pilihan mutlak.

"Sasha Braus!" Armin menekan setiap kata dari nama sang gadis, "Adakah bagian dari tubuhku yang tidak terlihat seperti makanan? Karena kau selalu merusak nafsu makanku!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku jadi seperti memakan bagian tubuhku sendiri. Aku bukan kanibal sepertimu, jadi ambil saja makananku dan diamlah!"

Sepertinya Sasha cukup shock, karena setelah mendengar kalimat ketus Armin gadis itu benar-benar bungkam. Bahkan hingga bel masuk berbunyi, tidak ada pertanyaan terlontar sedikitpun dari Sasha untuk meminta tambahan jatah. Kedua tangan Sasha pun diam, tidak berusaha meliar ke sekitar tempat bekal Armin.

Armin merasa tidak enak dan menyesal saat itu juga.

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

Setelah insiden itu, tidak sekalipun Sasha mengganggu Armin lagi saat jam istirahat siang. Dengan alasan nilai pelajarannya memburuk atau sakit yang terlalu dibuat-buat, gadis Braus itu hanya berdiam di mejanya sambil membaca-baca buku pelajaran membosankan yang sepertinya hanya dipakai untuk pengalih perhatian atau sekedar mengisi waktu luang.

Ternyata jam-jam istirahat tanpa kehadiran Sasha cukup membuat Armin bosan. Entah sejak kapan kehadiran Sasha menjamah makanannya menjadi rutinitas penting yang tanpa sadar selalu ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

Oke, Armin semakin merasa bersalah sekarang.

Apalagi Eren dan teman-teman lain gencar bertanya apakah mereka sedang bertengkar atau bagaimana, karena biasanya duo Armin-Sasha di jam makan siang benar-benar lengket seperti roti dan selai.

Nah kan, makanan lagi.

Dari semua perumpamaan yang bisa dipakai, kenapa harus nama makanan yang selalu terlintas dalam benak Armin. agaknya Sasha memang sudah sangat mempengaruhinya sehingga setiap hari kehidupan Armin lebih banyak dipenuhi dengan rupa-rupa makanan.

Lihat, bahkan wajah Rivaille—sang guru _killer_ yang mengajar matematika saat ini terlihat seperti buah manggis. Mungkin karena potongan rambutnya yang unik.

Armin mendesah pasrah di balik buku cetaknya.

Sepertinya dia memang harus meminta maaf pada Sasha besok.

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

"Ngg, Sasha…"

Sasha menjatuhkan makanan di ujung sendoknya ketika melihat Armin sudah duduk di depannya sambil membawa dua jenis kotak bekal.

"—boleh makan bareng?"

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Pelan sekali.

Kepalanya menunduk, matanya seakan mencari celah untuk memasukkan isi sendok ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Armin yang semakin tidak nyaman melihat kondisi tidak wajar Sasha akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Dengar Sasha, maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu waktu itu. Jadi maa—"

"Aku tidak menemukannya…." suara getir Sasha memotong kalimat Armin di saat-saat penting.

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menemukannya…"

Armin hanya berkedip heran. Tapi melihat tubuh gadis itu kini bergetar hebat menahan isakan, dia mencoba meraih kedua bahu Sasha untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt saat mengetahui Sasha mulai meneteskan air mata.

"—Aku... aku tidak bisa menemukan bagian tubuhmu yang tidak seperti makanan, Armin. K-karena aku menyukai semuanya."

_Eh?_

Apa gadis ini tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Sepertinya aku memang kanibal karena aku… b-begitu ingin memakanmu!"

_Hahaha._

Armin terlanjur menyulam seringai mendengar pengakuan jujur Sasha. Sepertinya feeling Armin Arlert tentang keunikan seorang Sasha Braus benar adanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau keberadaan gadis itu memang membuat keseharian Armin selalu penuh dengan kejutan.

"—M-maaf!"

"Shhh… Sudah, Sasha. Tidak apa-apa…" bisik Armin lembut. Ujung tangannya mengacak pelan helai kecoklatan dari kepala yang masih menunduk—menolak beradu pandang dengan birunya. Air mata yang sebelumnya mengalir dalam sunyi itu sekarang diiringi sengukan keras.

"Kamu tidak akan jadi kanibal sendirian, karena aku juga akan gencar menemukan makanan-makanan yang serupa dengan bagian tubuhmu."

"Ha?"

Mata bulat itu seketika melebar, memberanikan diri menatap paras elok Armin yang begitu dekat dengan lekat hampir tanpa berkedip. Wajah sembab Sasha dengan beberapa tumpahan air mata sekarang menjadi terlihat jelas. Armin tidak bisa tidak tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Kurasa kita bisa mulai dari hari ini. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang air matamu seperti kuah soto?" jemari Armin beringsut ke pipi Sasha untuk menyeka cepat bulir hangat yang masih gigih mengalir di sana.

"Apa—"

Sasha berusaha memprotes, tapi Armin sudah mengeluarkan sebuah _tupperware_ mini serta sebuah sendok tambahan yang diberikan langsung ke dalam genggaman Sasha. Ada senyum manis Armin terkembang di sana sebelum mempersilahkan sang gadis melihat isinya.

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya, kita makan bekal bersama lagi ya."

Setelah tutup itu dibuka dan uap panas menguar ke udara, tanpa ragu Sasha menyendok kuah soto beserta isinya yang sudah tersedia.

* * *

**END**

.

.

**Curhat Nista**: Ngetiknya fic ini tengah malem pas lagi lapar2nya… lapar… lapar… lapar =A=

Seseorang… Bawain kami gorengan… Lagi pengen gehu, combro, pisang, bala-bala #semua

.

.

**A/N: **Kami datang lagi membawa Crack Pairing! \BD/  
Kali ini normal pemirsaaah, nah, yah, tumben kan? Gapapalah, selama ada Armin *rasis kumat*

Jujur ini pengalaman pribadi pas jaman SMA. Karena kami jarang jajan, jadi selalu bawa bekal. Terus tiap jam istirahat selalu dimintain, rasanya risih, BT, bawaannya mood senggol bacok. Kalo kalian punya hobi kaya Sasha, jangan dijadiin kebiasaan ya. Sedeket apapun rasanya kesel juga kalo makanan selalu dimintain… U_U #curcol

Karena ini ide spontan, maaf kalo bahasanya terlalu ringan plus bonus typo2.  
Bersedia **R**&**R**? C:


End file.
